


Thoughts buried deep inside

by creamyoreofillings



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Telepathy, based on canon, is that character tag even relevant for a mind voice, rip to all the readers, sooooooooooooooo much fluuuuufff, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mysteriously, Hinata gets a one day superpower of telepathy. Telepathy so strong that it makes the user hear the deepest thoughts of a person. Though he tries not to use it, one person catches his curiosity for many months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts buried deep inside

Hinata doesn't understand Komaeda.. He tries to be on the same page as him, but all of his attempts failed.  
  
Until one day, Hinata gets powers. Powers which lets one hear the deepest, truest thoughts of a person. With this advantage, Hinata hears the truth about the boy and some other things which were never supposed to be heard.  
  
He never talks about it. Not even his own closest friend, Chiaki. He never got the idea of thousands of people saying _"You have a gift!" "Use it to become more powerful than others!" "Use it to your advantage!"_. He never wished the power to be his.  
  
He only uses it to hear Komaeda's true thoughts, and there he heard, a tiny voice screaming. Hinata heard his inner thoughts, locked away and forbidden, and it spoke to him.  
  
" _I miss my parents!_ " Komaeda's tiny voice screamed.  
" _I care for my friends!_ "  
" _I didn't meant for Mankind's Despair-Inducing Event to happen!_ " It squeaked countless sentences of Komaeda's truest thoughts as if Komaeda himself was talking to him.  
  
But what surprised Hinata the most, was the tiny voice squeaked once more;  
" _I love Hinata-kun._ ". The tiny voice faded away, giving everything Hinata needs and has to hear.  
  
\--- 0 ---  
  
"What's the matter, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda asked, clearly concerned. Hinata must have his face frozen in shock by the tiny voice of his mind.  
  
When he recovered from his shock, the white head looks a bit sad. "If its about me disturbing such an elite person, I'm sorry.. I'm such trash..." Hinata cringed at the trash part. "I'll leave n-" Sick and tied of all of Komaeda's self-hatred, he kissed him to shut him up, both with annoyance and love. The albino was shocked by the other boy kissing him. Just kissing him without context or warning. Hinata felt content when Komaeda melted into the kiss and giving his own force. He heard the voice again, but louder, and it said; "Hinata-kun kissed me! I'm... I'm...!" until silver-head broke the kiss and said personally;  
  
"I'm so happy.." He said with a true smile that Hinata hasn't seen before. "I'm so... very... happ.." A shiver. A whimper. A broken sob followed. Hinata was startled by this and held his face with a gentle hold, as if he might break in any second.  
  
He shushed him, kissed him all over his face until he stopped crying and held him close, as if he was protecting him from any harm. Komaeda spoke again, no trace of a held back sob in his voice; "I was afraid of what your feelings are towards me, and what you might say if I were to confess to you..." He trailed off. "So when I almost did, my tongue did the work for me. I was afraid because I thought that you might think I don't like you, but I do, Hinata..!"  
  
Hinata finally realized. The confession-like statement. _'I love... I love the hope that is seeping inside of you from the bottom of my heart'_. Upon realizing this, he said with a kiss and a hug "I care for you with all my heart and that is what matters."  
  
After for what felt like years, Hinata held Komaeda's face in his hands once more, and stated with more love than what he ever gave;  
  
"I love you, Nagito."

**Author's Note:**

> As said on my tags, this is based off canon where Komaeda almost confesses his love to Hinata, hence the confession-like statement in the story.
> 
> Like, leave kudos and comment any criticism. It will help me improve my writing for TLaTNW and CSaTURLS and numerous fics rotting in my quick note app.


End file.
